


Mentor

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clintasha - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Mentor/Protégé, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Avengers (2012), SHIELD Agent Kate Bishop, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's feelings for her mentor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentor

Kate joins SHIELD when she is 17.  
She wants to make a difference in the world.  
She likes archery and when the director finds out he assigns her a mentor.  
Clint Barton aka Hawkeye.  
She has heard a lot about him.  
He is a respected agent with an impeccable track record.  
He is delighted to meet her.  
Another person who loves archery.  
They train together.  
Clint teaches her everything he knows.  
They become friends, form a close bond.  
Somewhere through all of this she begins to develop feelings for him.  
He is 15 years her senior.  
But Kate doesn't care.  
After 3 years together as mentor and pupil, Kate decides to confess.  
She writes a letter.  
She is going o slip it in his locker when she hears moaning from the locker room.  
She peeks and what she sees breaks her heart.  
Clint has Natasha pressed against a locker and they are passionately kissing.  
Kate silently slips away to her room.  
She shreds the letter and burns it.  
She is crying.  
He is already taken.  
How can she even compare to the Black Widow.  
She will only ever be his friend.  
And that thought hurts.

Unrequited love hurts the most.


End file.
